What Do You Think Of Me?
by morningafter2
Summary: Late one night... Sango and Miroku are the only ones awake... They both start wondering what the other thinks of them...


I know I have two other fanfics going right now: "Road Trip!" and "April Fools Day With The Love Hina cast". But it's late now, and I couldn't possibly finish a chapter of either fanfic in the time I have. So I'll write this: "What Do You Think Of Me?"  
~*~  
Sango sat by the fire. It was late, and everyone was asleep except for her and the hentai houshi (formerly known as Miroku or Houshi-sama). Miroku was sitting across from Sango, on the other side of the fire.  
  
~*~  
  
MIROKU'S POV ______________  
  
I sit at the fire. Sango and I are the only ones awake. She seems to be thinking about something. Me, maybe. No, she wouldn't think about me. Would she? I think about her constantly. I look up and see Sango staring at me. As soon as she realizes that I'm looking at her, she turns her head away, a pretty blush covering her cheeks.  
  
_____________ SANGO'S POV _____________  
  
I'm thinking. about someone. about Houshi-sama. I look up. Houshi-sama is apparently deep in thought. He looks so. kawaii, when he's thinking. I try to look away, but for some reason, I can't take my eyes off of him. Houshi- sama looks up, and sees me staring. Embarrassed, I turn away. I can feel my cheeks burning. Crap. I'm blushing. Not now! Please, not now!  
  
______________ MIROKU'S POV _______________  
  
I slowly, quietly, get up, and walk around the fire to where Sango is sitting. I grab her shoulder gently, and she turns around. God, she's beautiful when she's blushing. Granted, she's beautiful no matter what, but. "You were staring." I say, seeing her questioning eyes.  
  
"Yea, sorry." She mumbles, her blush deepening.  
  
"Don't be. Just tell me why." I smile.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" she asks slowly.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What.. What do you think of me?"  
  
_____________ SANGO'S POV ______________  
  
I hear Houshi-sama walking, but I stay turned around. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn around. Houshi-sama is squatting right beside me! Oh god. And I'm still blushing! Oh no, oh no, oh no! He's staring at me! I give him a look that says: "Why are you here?"  
  
"You were staring." He says simply.  
  
"Yea, sorry." I mutter, blushing more. Crap. I swear it, I'll slaughter the person who created blushing, for all the humiliation I've been through with it!  
  
"Don't be. Just tell me why." He smiles ever so charmingly, and I feel like I'm going to melt. He's so, so, so. handsome!  
  
"Houshi-sama?" I ask quietly.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What. What do you think of me?" I ask suddenly.  
  
______________ MIROKU'S POV _______________  
  
"What do I. Think of you?" I'm surprised. Never in a million years, would I have expected this question from Sango! Never!  
  
"Yes. Please be honest." She looks down.  
  
I lean in, and whisper in her ear. "Well. I think you're. Smart, funny, sweet, caring, strong, brave, and, of course, the most beautiful woman I have ever been fortunate enough to meet." I start to blush.  
  
_____________ SANGO'S POV _____________  
  
"What do I. Think of you?" He asks, obviously surprised by my question.  
  
"Yes. And please. be honest." I look down. This is rather awkward.  
  
He leans in, and I feel his lips brush my ear. He whispers: "Well. I think you're smart, funny, sweet, caring, strong, brave, and, of course, the most beautiful woman I have ever been fortunate enough to meet."  
  
OH MY GOD! Did Houshi-sama REALLY just say that?! Perhaps I was just imagining it. Perhaps. Perhaps Houshi-sama was never there, and he never said any of that. I look up, and Houshi-sama is right there, sitting next to me, blushing.  
  
______________ MIROKU'S POV ______________  
  
"I wasn't imagining it." I hear Sango murmur.  
  
"What was that?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing, Houshi-sama." She says quickly.  
  
_____________ SANGO'S POV  
  
_____________  
  
"Okay. Now. What do YOU think about ME?" Houshi-sama asks.  
  
I lean over and put my head on his chest. I'm quite sleepy. "You're almost prefect." I murmur.  
  
"Almost?" Houshi-sama sounds disappointed.  
  
"You're a hentai. But. As long as you're only a hentai around me. Then I'm fine with it." I'm falling asleep fast.  
  
"So. I'm only allowed to grope, ask my question, and peek at you?" He asks.  
  
______________ MIROKU'S POV ______________  
  
"Okay. Now. What do YOU think about ME?" I ask. I have wondered about this for quite some time now.  
  
She leans over to me, puts her head on my chest, and says sleepily: "You're almost perfect."  
  
"Almost?" I'm slightly disappointed.  
  
"You're a hentai. But. as long you're only a hentai around me. Then I'm fine with it." She murmurs, her head still on my chest.  
  
She must be too tired. Or perhaps there was a stash of Sake somewhere, and Sango got a hold of some of it. Sango wouldn't say something like that, would she? "So. I'm only allowed to grope, ask my question, and peek at you?" I grin.  
  
_____________ SANGO'S POV _____________  
  
I nod.  
  
"Well then. I guess we could arrange that." He says.  
  
I want to look up to see his face right now, but I'm much too tired to lift my head.  
  
"Okay." I say. I'm almost totally asleep.  
  
______________ MIROKU'S POV ______________  
  
Sango nods.  
  
Okay. Now I KNOW I'm hallucinating. Did Sango just invite me to grope and peek at her at any time?! "Well then. I guess we could arrange that." I smirk.  
  
"Okay." She says.  
  
_____________ SANGO'S POV _____________  
  
I feel Houshi-sama lift me up. He's carrying me. He takes me to bed. I hear him. He's lying beside me.  
  
"Good night. Sango-koi." He mutters.  
  
"Good night. Miroku-koi." Is the last thing I say, hugging him, as I fall asleep.  
  
______________ MIROKU'S POV _______________  
  
I lift Sango up and carry her to bed. I lie down beside her. "Good night. Sango-koi." I mutter.  
  
"Good night. Miroku-koi." She says, grabbing me and hugging me as she falls asleep.  
  
___________________________ SANGO AND MIROKU'S POV ___________________________  
  
"This is quite possibly the best day of my life." I think as I fall asleep next to the person I love more than anything.  
Ending notes: Okies. So I could have written a new chapter for at least one of my other two fanfics in the time it took me to write this. But, ya know. I am VERY glad that I wrote this instead. PLEASE, people R+R!!!!!!!!!! Pwetty pweese? Or I'll send Kirara out to get you! ^^ 


End file.
